Rileytown in Flames
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: The first time it happened, it came out of nowhere...now it's her daily reminder on how worthless and unimportant she really is. This is a day by day of when Riley was being bullied and how it really affected her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or anything else except the idea for this story.

Summery: The first time it happened, it came out of nowhere...now it's her daily reminder on how worthless and unimportant she really is. This is a day by day of when Riley was being bullied and how it really affected her.

Warning: This story is rated T for bullying triggers. While I don't use vulgar language, the messages the bully sends are not nice at all. Warnings for depression as well as small hints of self harm. If you or someone you know is being bullied or this subject is sensitive to you, I urge you to read with caution. Also, know that you are not alone.

I also want to warn that I use the word retarded once and it kills me because I HATE HATE HATE using that word in any circumstance but the bully is a jerk and I know unfortunately people use that word in an insulting way.

XOXOXOX

(Day 1)

The first time it happened, it came out of nowhere. She was leaving class with Farkle and Maya who were a little behind her, talking about something in hushed whispers, when her phone goes off.

*Ding*

Riley looks at her phone curiously and sees a familiar name, yet not one she sees on her phone often. Maybe something was wrong and she needed her help. They weren't close friends, but she was always willing to help someone if they needed her.

(You realize they're only friends with you because they feel sorry for you right?! They aren't even including you in their convos!)

She looks up from her phone and sees her across the room with a smirk on her face. She gives a pointed look at Farkle and Maya who were close together laughing before she closes her locker and walks away. She had a smug look on her face, like she was proud of herself for sending that text message.

Riley looks to her friends and puts a smile on her face like normal. She wasn't going to let her classmate bother her and plant doubts about her friendships in her head. Maya and Farkle were her best and longest friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Riley asked them in her normal happy tone. However, her smile slowly fades when she sees them give each other an odd look and Maya shrugs.

"Oh nothing." She says before lacing her arm through Riley's and leading her away from Farkle.

Her smile is long gone. Well...well maybe they weren't talking about anything important. Maybe they were planning a surprise party for her birthday...five months early. Maybe... But they seemed like they were having a good conversation; they were laughing after all. They definitely weren't laughing at her...

Were they?

Later, on the subway when Maya gets off at her stop, saying that she had to go home because her mom had the day off; Riley hugged her and wished her a good time. She knows her mom works a lot and Maya never gets to spend a lot of time with her.

For the longest time, Maya used to resent her mom for never being around; blaming her mom for her dad leaving. However, after she met and bonded with her godfather Shawn Hunter, she realized how hard her mom was working to make a life for Maya.

She's so proud of the person Maya is becoming; being supportive of her mom working so hard to give Maya a good life. She may just be a waitress trying to make it as an actress; but she loved Maya more than anything and would do anything for her.

Not even a minute after Maya gets off at her stop, she hears her phone.

*Ding*

(They're going to hang out without you. I see them together all the time. They all seem so much closer when you're not around. Especially Lucas and Maya. Thought I'd be a **friend** and let you know.)

She scoffs as she reads the message and angrily shoves her phone into the bottom of her backpack. Now she knew that she was lying. Her best friends wouldn't hang out and not tell her. Plus Lucas and Maya!? That was just crazy. They teased each other constantly.

But as hard as she tried she couldn't stop thinking about her message. When she got off the subway she could see HER smirking in her seat a couple feet away.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't get her message out of her head. Throughout dinner she could barley hear her family talk about their days, or her parents ask her if she was okay. All she could do is nod and say she was fine before locking herself in her room for the rest of the night.

There was no way she was right. Farkle, Maya, Zay, and even Smackle were her friends. Lucas and her had their unofficial thing! Maya would never have feelings for Lucas and not tell her.

XOXOXOX

That night she dreamed she was standing behind a sound proof glass as she watched all her friends happy and laughing while they sat at Topanga's Bakery. They seemed to be having the time of their lives as they said horrible things about her.

"She is so ditzy! I can't believe she made it to the 8th grade and didn't get held back." Farkle scoffed and shuddering at the thought of her so close to him.

"I can't believe I ever had a crush on her! I mean Maya is understandable, she's gorgeous but Riley!? She's so...plain; she's got nothing on you two ladies." He continued before giving an affectionate look to his girlfriend.

"It's only because her dad is one of her teachers. If Mr. Matthews was just a normal parent, she probably would have been suggested to stay in primary school." Smackle states as a matter of fact and Farkle nods in agreement.

"Yeah I just don't get it. At first I thought she was adorable but then she had to go and open her mouth! I mean she's so clueless! To think that she had a real shot with my buddy Luke." Zay mhmed to the others and nodding towards Lucas who was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I know what you mean buddy, I only told Riley I liked her because I didn't want her to have a meltdown about being rejected." He said dismissively.

As if their words weren't enough to make Riley scream until her throat was sore; the worst part was the fact that Maya was sitting on Lucas' lap giggling at everyone talking bad about her.

(Day 2)

She wakes up the next morning to her phone going off. She has a horrible feeling in her stomach but grabs the phone anyway.

(Good morning Sunshine pleasant sleep? Maybe you'll do us all the favor of staying home today and spare us your annoying presence.)

She feels like her heart drops as she gets out of bed. She looks at herself in the mirror and tries to really look at herself. Was she really annoying? Was her friends in her dream right? Was she just a ditzy, plain Jane that no one wanted to be around? She bites her lip to to stop them from trembling. No, she had to be wrong...

She must have looked at her reflection for a good ten minutes before her mother's voice woke her from her trance.

She had to stop thinking about herself this way. SHE was not going to dim her spirits; SHE was just being cruel to her for no reason and spreading lies about her friends.

She walks into her kitchen to see Maya sitting in her usual seat munching on cereal. She tried perking up as they talked through out breakfast.

Maya was her best friend in the world, she would never let anyone talk about her like they were in her dream. She was just being silly.

As they walked to the bus stop, Maya was telling her about last night with her mom, Riley listening while she tried not to run into the many people in the streets until she heard her friend mention Lucas, Zay, and Farkle.

Riley abruptly stopped and looked at Maya.

"Wait, what was that?" She asked and Maya smiles at her and gives a little laugh.

"Stuck in Rileytown again, weren't you? I was just saying how after dinner with my mom I saw the guys at the ice cream place." She mentions it like it's no big deal but Riley feels like she just got punched in the stomach.

She replays the text message from yesterday in her head over and over again. Do they really hang out without her all the time?

*Bing*

(Stop smiling so much. You bug the crap out of everyone and it makes you look so stupid.)

Riley holds in her tears she feels building in her eyes as she reads the message. She really looks stupid because she smiles all the time? What was so wrong with looking on the bright side?

"Who was that?" Maya asks her and Riley shakes her head.

"My mom. She's making sure I do my chores when I get home." She lies without even thinking about it. She probably should tell Maya, she would know what to do. However, at the same time she couldn't help but feel like SHE was right and Maya and the gang were keeping things from her as well.

She decided that Maya didn't need to know.

Maya groans in mild annoyance. "I thought we were going to hang out with everyone when we finish our homework!"

Riley shrugs as if her heart wasn't breaking.

"I guess you'll have to go without me." She mutters.

"Like I'm sure you've done many times before." She thinks to herself spitefully.

"Yeah but it won't be the same." Maya pouted.

"I bet you guys won't even miss me." Riley thinks to herself before they get in the subway car.

When they get to school Riley had to act like everything was okay. She smiled at everyone like normal but she felt like she was living a lie.

When she smiled and said good morning to Lucas, she couldn't help but feel like he was staring at Maya longer than he usually does.

*Bing*

(You're an idiot if you think a hottie like Lucas would want you over anyone else. Over Maya.)

Riley puts her phone away when her father walks into class. She couldn't even hear what lesson was being given because she was too busy digging her nails into her arm to keep herself from crying.

She really was an idiot. Maybe it was time to stop smiling so much.

XOXOX

(Day 3)

It's only been three days but Riley could feel her ray of sunshine self slowly slipping away. Every morning she wakes up to messages from HER. Usually they are telling her that she should stay home and to give the world a break from her stupidity and clumsiness. She tried not to let it bother her.

Throughout the day whenever her phone would go off, she would try and stop herself from looking at whatever message was waiting for her. She didn't want to read them, however, it was like an outer body experience and before she knew it she was reading the next horrible thought that SHE thought Riley needed to know. The messages changed but they became her constant reminder on how worthless she was and how everyone would be better off without her.

(You know, I think your dad likes Maya more than you)

She got that message right after History, where the lesson of the day was about the class's past. Maya of course, didn't want to participate because she says it was her past that made her broken.

Her dad, being like a surrogate father to Maya, is trying to teach her that her bad past helped her become the blessed person she is today.

A part of her could understand why someone would think that her dad favors Maya but what she couldn't understand was how SHE knew what was going on in her History class.

Was SHE talking about her with other people? Did more people think this way about her?

As she puts her phone away she can feel Lucas walk with her towards the lunch room.

"Hey, are you feeling okay? You seem a little quiet." He comments and gives her a look of concern. Riley looks at him and she can almost forget every horrible thing that has been on her phone the last couple days.

Lucas always had that way to make her happy. He was her Pluto.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind lately." She tells him and she's hoping that he asks her what it was about. A big part of her wants to tell him about...about the messages.

Before Lucas can say anything, Maya swoops in and wraps her arms around them both.

"Hey Riles, stuck in Rileytown again?" She jokes and Riley tries to smile at her. She knows Maya is just teasing, but why does she have to do it all the time? Her head isn't always stuck in the clouds. Maya is making her feel like she's being laughed at.

"No Peaches, just thinking." She answers with a false cheerful smile on her face. She wonders why Maya and the rest of them haven't been able to differentiate her fake smiles from her real ones.

She breaks apart from them and watches them continue to walk and talk to the lunchroom; Maya's arm still around him.

*Bing*

(Don't they look cozy? Oh and what's Rileytown?)

Riley's heart stopped. She had a feeling it was about to get a lot worse.

XOXOXOX

(Day 4)

*Bing*

(Wakey Wakey Loser, get your head out of Rileytown and join the human race like a normal person!)

Riley groans when she reads the message and throws her head back on the bed and puts her pillow over her head. She would not let this girl destroy her sacred place. Rileytown was something her and Maya invented as her safe place for her to be herself; almost like her Bay Window. Now that SHE knew about it, it's like she's made it her life mission to destroy Rileytown and all it represents.

She drags herself out of bed and was about to head into the kitchen for breakfast when she heard the familiar noise that seems to haunt her.

*Bing*

(If I were you, I'd wear something loose. You're so fat! God how can anyone look at you without barfing!)

Her hand is on her doorknob and she can see her hand is trembling. She walks back towards her mirror and looks at her outfit that she choose for today. She was wearing a form sitting T-shirt and skinny jeans. Before when she looked in the mirror she thought she looked okay. Now, however, she noticed her stomach was poking out, making her look like she was either pregnant or wearing cloths that obviously didn't fit into. Her arms were jiggling, and her growing curves looked a lot bigger than what they were supposed to look like.

She quickly ripped off her outfit before putting on a long maxi dress and a putting on a sweater over her arms to hide her fat.

There. Now she didn't look as bad as she did before.

Nodding to herself she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Riley." She hears her mom say before placing a large stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Eat up baby girl. I know these are your favorite." She says before patting her on the head and finishing up Auggie's breakfast.

She looked at her plate of food with disgust. All those pancakes, all those carbs would go right to her stomach and thighs; she couldn't eat this.

Just then, Maya walks inside like she owns the place and sits down in her normal seat.

"Morning Riles, you almost ready?" Her beautiful blonde friend says and Riley just smiles at her sadly.

No wonder everyone loved her. She was tough, beautiful, thin, and she knew how to handle herself. She was the perfect girl. Riley knew she would never be as wonderful as her best friend.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" Maya asks and Riley shook her head before pushing her plate towards her.

It's not like Maya would gain the weight.

When they got to school, her phone went off again.

*Bing*

(God you're so ugly! Why don't you get home schooled so we don't have to look at you?! Where did you get that outfit the garbage can of the Goodwill?!)

She sadly puts her phone away before walking over to her friends who were all talking in their little group. It almost looked like she wouldn't fit inside of their little circle.

"Hey guys, do you want to watch a movie after school?" She asks them and they all look at her with guilty expressions.

"Sorry Riley, I'm meeting with Smackle about the next science convention for young geniuses." Farkle says feeling bad because he can see something was bothering her and she wanted to be with her friends.

"Yeah I need to stay after school and work on my art piece for back to school night." Maya says, also feeling bad that she hasn't spent a lot of time with her best friend this week.

Riley looks over at Zay and Lucas with a hopeful look.

"Riley...I wish I could but me and Zay already promised my folks we would go help my uncle clean out his house. They're moving back to Texas next month and need a lot of help." Lucas wanted nothing more than to spend time with Riley; spending time with her was his favorite thing in the world but he made a promise and he had to commit to it.

Zay just nodded to Lucas since his pal already told her that he would be helping his uncle as well.

Riley gives her best fake cheerful look.

"It's okay. Maybe this weekend or something." She replies and Maya looks like she wanted to say something but the bell rings.

As she walks towards her dad's classroom she is rammed into the lockers by HER. Pain shoots up her arm where the locks dig into her.

"Watch where you're going freak." SHE hisses at her before moving a little closer to her.

"Couldn't help but notice none of them want to spend time with you. Can't say I'm surprised." SHE mocks her before skipping away to her own class.

Riley watches her go with tears springing in her eyes. She hates this; hates this feeling of being worthless. She pushes her arm deeper into the locker and almost relishes in the pain.

It feels like the only emotion she's been feeling lately was pain.

That night when she went to bed that night she kept poking the new bruise on her arm until all she could feel was the physical pain. Physical pain was nothing like emotional pain.

She couldn't help it though; all she kept thinking about was her newest text message in her phone with a screen shot of the social network Farkle posted of Smackle, Maya, and him hanging out together at Farkle's house.

Why wouldn't they invite her?

Oh well, it didn't matter their reasoning; they didn't invite her because they didn't want to. She knew the truth now.

XOXOXOX

(Day 5)

Friday was usually a great day for her. She would dress up nice, make plans with the gang, make time to spend with Auggie, and of course award her for the good things she's done this week at her weekly Riley Awards Show.

Today, however, she wanted to do none of that. She just wanted to lay in bed, especially after her morning text message.

(If there is one person I wish was never born it would be you. Do us all a favor and make everyone's wish come true)

How can someone say that to another person? No one should ever be told they should kill themselves. A big part of her was angry that SHE really crossed the line but another part was just so tired. Tired of being treated like she was a nothing, tired that no one could see how upset she's been, tired of keeping up this charade.

She knew though, that she had to keep moving. She had to get up and get dressed, and do what she always does.

Her and Maya make it to school and she's happy that she hasn't gotten another message yet. Maybe SHE knew that her message this morning was going too far and is backing off. Maybe, because she hasn't responded, SHE has gotten tired and is going to leave her alone.

She made it through History, Art, Science, and Gym and she thought she was finally home free. Her smile could have lit the whole school. She was so happy she didn't have to be afraid to look at her phone anymore.

She was walking with Maya and Lucas to lunch again, more into their conversation than she's been all week.

"So I was thinking after you get out of your Art meeting, we could get a pizza, then have a movie marathon." Riley suggested and Lucas gives her one of his shy smiles and nodding his head.

"I think that sounds great." Lucas answers and she can feel the familiar butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Huckleberry, you think you can stop by the art room after school. I need to use a guy for this piece and Miss Kossal suggested you." She smirks at him and he can't help but grin back at her.

"I thought Miss Kossal said kids my age don't look like me." He jokes and Maya giggles in a very un-Maya sort of way making Riley look at her weird.

If that exchange wasn't bad enough to make her butterflies die, her phone goes off.

*Bing*

(You thought I was going to leave you alone didn't you? That's why you had that retarded* grin on your face all day?! Why don't you stop being who you are before I stick my foot in big stupid face!?)

Her face falls as she puts her phone in her pocket and follows her friends to get lunch. Would this day ever end?

For the rest of the day her phone went off at least twice every period, making her have to turn her phone on vibrate.

(You will never be anyone special. No one likes you)

(Lucas only talks to you out of pity, that's why he never asked you to be his gf.)

(God you decided to wear THAT to school today?! I can see way too much of your fat ass!)

(Do you realize how stupid you are?! I mean how did you even make it to the 8th grade?!)

It was like every insecurity she ever thought about herself was being brought to life. It was like no matter how hard she smiled, how optimistic she tried to be she couldn't shake the horrible feeling in her heart.

These messages started out of no where but somehow they became her daily reminder that she will never be good enough, that she was a nothing, she was completely worthless and no one would ever truly love her.

By the end of school, Riley found herself in the middle of the hallway like she usually did on Fridays.

"Today at the Riley Awards, Riley will be announcing the winner of this weeks achievement." Riley says in a fake older voice.

"Well thank you for that amazing introduction Riley. And now for the award for the most optimistic attitude for the week is..."She hesitated as she pretended to open an envelope. She gave a gasp.

"Oh what a surprise! The winner is Riley Matthews!" She says as she skips around the hallway to get to the middle once more.

"I'd like to thank my parents, Auggie, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle for everything they have done to help me achieve this honor this week. Thank you all." She says and takes a bow.

Just as she's about to leave she hears a slow clapping. She quickly turns around and sees HER, walking towards her with her phone out in a way that Riley can only assume meant she was being recorded. SHE recorded her during her secret Riley Awards that not even Maya knew about!

"That was such a...lovely performance." SHE sneers at her; her eyes dancing with laughter as she finally puts her phone down.

Riley can only look at her in shock as she tried to keep the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?! Why can't you just leave me alone? I never did anything to you!" Riley had to ask. She never hurt HER. She never was mean to anyone!

"Oh poor pathetic Riley. I'm doing this because I can. Because you need to know that the world is not Rileytown; the real world is harsh and cruel and you should know that now. If anything you should be thanking me." She laughs at her and moves closer to her so they were face to face.

"So thank me Riley." She demands and grabs her wrist so hard that Riley could barley feel like.

She looks deep into HER eyes and swallows in the tears. She should fight back. She should tell her that SHE was nothing but a bully that needed to stop treating people so badly.

But she was just too tired.

"Thank you." She whispers so low, she's surprised she made any sound at all. Yet as soon as the words come out of her mouth, the grip on her wrists is loosened and SHE backs away from her slowly.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it? Enjoy your weekend Freak," SHE blows her a kiss before walking out of the hallway towards the school exit.

Riley stood there frozen in place relaying the past five days in her head like a movie. This was just one long nightmare. It had to be. People were not this mean. She had to keep smiling; she had to look on the bright side.

She repeated her mantra in her head until she could hear Maya and Lucas walking and talking towards her. She quickly wiped her eyes and put on her best everything-is-fine smile.

They could never know.

TBC!

Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World or anything else except the idea for this story.

Summery: Week two and SHE has gotten a lot worse.

Warning: This story is rated T for bullying triggers. The messages the bully sends are not nice at all. The language in this chapter is a little stronger as the bully gets braver. Warnings for depression as well as small hints of self harm. If you or someone you know is being bullied or this subject is sensitive to you, I urge you to read with caution. Also, know that you are not alone.

Note: Thank you for the reviews on this I hope you enjoy the last chapter. This chapter has a lot of sexual innuendos and contains the word "Bitch" just to warn you.

XOXOX

(Day 7)

By sunrise Monday morning, Riley wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and never get up. From Friday night till then, her phone kept going off and off with messages from her least favorite person...her bully.

The messages ranged of course, SHE couldn't just keep saying the same things over and over again. SHE brought up topics from her long, stringy, brown hair; styled the same way since she was seven years old to her parents, her brother, her friendships, everything and anything in between.

The only time she's gotten peace this weekend was Sunday afternoon; apparently SHE is a religious girl.

*Bing*

(Talk to you later skank; have to go to church. I'd pray for you but even God wouldn't grant you any mercy)

"Even God wouldn't grant you any mercy" The parting words from HER rang through her mind the rest of the day.

Maybe that was true. Maybe she wouldn't get any mercy from anyone, even God. Maybe it was just her destiny to be bullied and teased the rest of her life because she was too nice; too naive to defend herself. Would it be better for her to become more like Maya; tough and fearless, even if it meant being untrue to herself? The thought hurt her heart more than she was willing to admit.

Her phone made it's familiar noise making her heart start thumping so loudly, she was sure Auggie could hear it in his room.

*Bing*

(Wake up little slut. Unfortunately it's time for you to get ready for school and grace us with your disgusting presence)

Her insults have gotten worse since Friday. SHE started calling her a tease, slut, skank, and even worse. Apparently, she's being sending signals to Farkle and Zay as well as Lucas. She was desperate for attention and everyone was too embarrassed for her to flat out reject her because they knew she would make a big deal about it and no one wanted to deal with her more than necessary.

She walks to her closet and puts on her teal printed high waist pants with suspenders and a black short sleeved shirt. She would have wore her baggy sweater to hide her growing body but it was starting to get too warm out.

She walks into her kitchen with a nervous frown and sits in her usual seat without a word.

"Morning Riley." Her mom mumbles as she stirs the oatmeal on the stove.

"Morning." She mutters back uncomfortably as she remembers a message she received Friday night.

(Your mom seems to care more about Maya than you. What a shock...NOT).

A big part of her wishes her mom could see something was seriously wrong with her. Her mom was always so smart and perceptive, especially when Maya was going through something. Why can't her mom see how much pain she is in now?!

"Here's your breakfast, I have to run to the office early today and I have a meeting tonight so I won't be home till around six. Can you make sure you clean the kitchen before I get home?" Topanga asks her daughter as she places her bowl of oatmeal in front of her and then putting two more down. One for Auggie, one for Maya,

Riley gives a small smile and nods her head.

"Sure." She answers her mother and she can see her nod satisfied as she gathers her things.

"See you tonight! Tell Auggie I love him." She says before rushing to the door. She opens it just as Maya was about to walk in.

"Oh hi Maya. I have to run but I'll see you tonight sweetie. Love you." Topanga says kissing Maya on top of her head before rushing out the door.

Maya bounces towards the kitchen table and starts digging into her food.

Riley can't help but notice that her mom, her own mother said I love you to Auggie and Maya...but not to her.

She takes a bite of oatmeal and it taste like ashes.

XOXOX

During History, she sees HER stalk past her classroom like a lion stalking her prey and she can't help but dig her nails into her arm to keep the tears from falling.

*Bing*

(God can't you wear something a little less see through, I can see you flab from out here!)

She changes into her long sleeved white shirt that she had in her locker right after, despite the fact that it was almost 75 degrees outside and she was sweating like a pig by the end of the day.

All day she watched her group of friends laugh and joke around with each other and wishes she could be happy again.

*Bing*

(They all talk shit about you when your not around. They think you are a dopey little loser)

She bites her bottom lip so hard that she can feel it start to bleed.

*Bing*

(You're a nothing Riley. Do us all a favor and get out of everyone's way or I'm going to shove my foot in your weird stupid face!)

She goes through the motions at school, not paying attention to what her lessons her teachers were trying to teach her. It didn't matter, everyone thought she was an idiot anyway.

She sees HER right before last period, where SHE rammed right into her almost knocking her on her butt.

"Watch where you're going." She yells, making Riley flinch.

"Stuck in Riley Town again Riles. You gotta be careful." Maya teases her friend before taking her arm and leading her to their last period.

*Bing*

(Maya makes fun of you right to your face and you still call her your best friend! That's hysterical.)

As soon as school gets out, Riley runs home and locks herself in her room until dinner. When she finally gets out her flinches when her mom teases her that she forgot to clean the kitchen.

Riley stands up halfway during dinner, hoping someone will follow her.

But no one does.

*Bing*

(You're such a screw up. A plain ugly sight)

XOXOX

(Day 8)

*Bing*

(You know maybe if you give Lucas or Farkle or Zay more than a smile, maybe they'd be interested in you. You're so desperate you'd do ANYTHING to have them like you)

That was the message that she woke up to on Tuesday morning after a night of nightmares. She was afraid to fall a sleep but what was worse was she hated being awake.

Despite what people thought; the implication of her morning message was not lost on her. However, she had no energy to think about how sexist and wrong it was.

She stares into her closet and wants nothing more than to put on her new purple shorts but she knows that will only lead to her getting a message about how fat her thighs are or how she was wearing something so short so Lucas would like her.

It just wasn't worth it.

She throws on a pair of light jeans and a baggy Tshirt and throws her hair in a pony tail.

There she can't get too much ridicule for this outfit can she?

*Ding*

(Steal that outfit from Charlie Gardner? We all know he wants more than a peck on the lips from you and I bet you gave it to him you hoe).

"Are you okay Riley, you seem a little off?" She hears Lucas ask her and she gives him a small smile.

"Yeah I'm okay Lucas. Thanks for asking." She says and he gives her a look of confusion but drops the subject.

Lucas can never know. He would only pity her and if there's one thing she's learned about this whole experience is that she would rather be alone than be pitied. Pity was usually fake anyway.

Lucas would never understand anyway. The only one that would is Farkle, since he was bullied before last year but Billy wasn't as persistent as SHE is. She knows Farkle would understand but he would tell everyone and that was something Riley couldn't handle.

(Day 9)

Wednesday when her and the rest of the gang all get to art class, their teacher Miss Kossal told them to paint how they were feeling without using words. As she was explaining some examples of how this could be done and what techniques to use, she took a big bottle of purple and placed it in front of Riley's desk.

"Try not to use it all." Miss Kossal says mockingly and Riley stares at the bottle blankly before looking over at HER. SHE was smirking at her because it was obvious that Miss Kossal didn't like her and never would. She admired the woman because she's helped Maya find her true calling as an artist but she never understood why the teacher never liked her. She personally thought her bowl of Lucas drawing was pretty good.

"I actually don't need that." Riley mutters to her least favorite teacher before handing the bottle back to her.

Maya looks over at Lucas who looked just as confused as everyone else. Riley always uses the purple paint. It was actually the only color she would use.

Riley stood up and grabbed the midnight blue, the black, the white, the yellow, and the red.

She spent the rest of the period trying to put a picture together of how she was feeling. She could feel the stares of her friends but for once she paid them no attention. She had to get this all out.

*Bing*

She stopped for a second when her phone goes off. She looks over at HER and can see the evil grin on her face but once again she goes back to her work.

She'll read the message when class is done.

Right before the period was going to end, she hears her teacher approach her and Maya's table.

"You know Riley, I really thought you were on the brink of something. A multicolored cat isn't a feeling. You should really rethink taking art when you get to high school." Miss Kossal shakes her head in disappointment before she goes to Maya's painting and starts praising it.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get better Maya, you shock me! This is amazing! You can really see how much of a struggle you've been having in your life. Wow, I think we can use this in one of our shows." She can hear but the words echo through her ears as her body turns numb.

When the bell rings she looks at her abstract painting of a female body curled in a fetal position. She guesses she can understand why Miss Kossal would be so quick to dismiss her work. She's been making purple cats in her class ever since Maya saw all the drawings she had of Lucas.

Maya takes a look at her painting and stares at it for a couple minutes.

"Riles...this is a cat isn't it?" She asks her hesitantly.

"What else would it be?" Riley asks her, hoping that her best friend could see the message in her work. Maya could always read art better than anyone she knew; she just hopes she could read Riley just as well.

"Well it kind of looks like...it's almost like it's a..." Maya stutters before looking at her friend worried for another minute.

While she waits for her Peaches to find the words she finally looks at her phone.

(No one loves you Riley. You're worthless, you're nothing. No one will ever want you. No one even defends you when Kossal treats you like the idiot you are)

She looks up from her phone and sees Maya still looking at her painting. It was true. Miss Kossal was never nice to her but because she was her teacher, Riley was always respectful. However, she wishes Maya or Lucas or anyone really would defend her.

"It's a cat Maya. You don't have to try and make it into something deeper. We both know you're the artist; I'm just the girl who loves cats." Riley gives her fake smile and puts her arm around her friend.

Maya breaths in a sigh of relief.

"It's so weird for a minute I thought it was painting of a girl crying." She laughs as they start to walk out of the art room.

Riley's heart stops when SHE bumps her shoulder into hers roughly when Maya wasn't looking.

"That's silly, why would I paint something like that?" She says emotionless.

"You're so right! I mean you have the perfect life Riley and you even have your own Riley Town! You have no reason to be sad." Maya laughs again and Riley has never felt this anger towards her friend before.

"Yeah I don't have a leaky roof and an absent dad so my life must be a dream." She mutters angrily.

"Hmm, what did you say Riles?" She asked her distractedly.

"Nothing." She says simply before walking a head of Maya towards their next class.

Maya used to say she would always defend her but she's let her favorite teacher treat her like a nothing for over a year.

XOXOX

(Day 10)

After her usual morning message, Riley actually left her phone at home. She didn't even realize it until she didn't hear the familiar *Bing* during or after first period.

"What's wrong Riley?" Zay asked her a little concerned.

"I forgot my phone at home." She tells him in amazement. Wow, maybe she should have just left her phone at home this whole time.

Zay laughs as he wraps his arm around Riley.

"I know how you feel baby girl, I feel lost without mine too." he jokes and she laughs along with him. Probably for the first time in almost two weeks she is laughing.

"No, it's not that. I can live without my phone." She says and he nods.

"Of course you can, when you're with us, you don't need that thing." He says warmly and Riley can feel her defenses she's had up all week slipping.

Maybe she will just leave her phone at home every day so SHE can't get to her.

"Just tell your dad to text one of us if he needs you. You're going to Topanga's after school right? I feel like we haven't seen you all week." Farkle pipes in and Riley gives a bright smile.

"Yeah I know what you mean! I'll definitely be there." She smiles and walks with them to their next class.

She felt like she was on cloud nine. Why didn't she think of this before?! Leave her phone at home! It was genius!

She spent most of the day talking with Lucas and the rest of the gang like she used to. When she saw HER in the halls, she did her best to ignore her. She felt amazing and she was going to make this feeling last as long as she could!

"Hey Riley, I know usually Maya does this, but I was wondering if I could walk you home after Topanga's tonight? Maybe stop to get some ice cream?" He asks her giving her this look that makes her heart melt.

"I...I'd really like that." She smiles brightly.

"You know...that's the first real smile I've seen from you in a while." He comments and she looks at him trying to look confused.

"What do you mean? I'm Smiley Riley, eternal ray of sunshine." She jokes halfheartedly which makes him frown.

"You know Riley...you don't have to pretend with me." He says softly and Riley wanted nothing more than to tell him everything.

Unfortunately, SHE took that opportunity to show up and mouth "No one loves you Riley." .

Riley looks away from HER and sees Lucas looking at her a little worried.

"I know I don't Lucas. I've just been in a little funk." She says and he nods understandingly before he hesitantly wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"We all have those moments." He comments.

All of a sudden her father pops out from his class room and glares at Lucas.

"YOU! ARM. OFF. SHOULDER. NOW!" He says in his most intimidating voice making Lucas immediately drop his arm.

"Good!" Corey smiles at his own success and was about to go to his class.

"Wait dad! I left my phone at home, if you need me text one of the gang." She tells him and he nods in understanding before he goes back into his class.

"Sorry about him." She says embarrassed and he laughs.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad he didn't steal my shoe." He jokes which makes her laugh.

"Yeah but I gave most of them back." She comments.

"All except one." He points out and she turns red, not wanting to tell him she keeps it so his presence is always in her room. He makes her feel safe.

"I don't know what your talking about." She says but he could see the smirk she was trying to hold in so he doesn't say anything.

The rest of the day was the greatest she's had since the first *Bing* last Monday. The only thing that stopped it from being a perfect day was the few times she ran into HER. SHE tried to shove her a couple times but she was always at least one of her friends.

At Topanga's, her and the rest of the gang, including Smackle, did their homework and just hung out together. Katy was working and helped the kids to some sweet treats while talking to her daughter.

"Hey so when we get to your house Riles, do you want to watch a movie?" Maya asked her and Riley stopped smiling before looking over at Lucas.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you. Lucas asked to walk me home after we get some ice cream. Rain check?" She asked her friend and she sees Maya's face fall.

"Oh you guys have a...a date?" She asks in a small voice looking at Lucas longer making Riley's heart sink.

Why did she look at Lucas like that?

"Oh no, we just want to hang out a little longer." Lucas answered laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Riley looked between the two of them in confusion until she hears a familiar laughter. She whips her head around to see HER sitting the back of bakery with one of HER friends but she was looking at her; laughing at what was happening right in front of her.

How long has she been here?

She slowly turns her head away from HER and looks back at her friends.

"Are you ready to go?" Riley asks Lucas and he nods before he grabs their stuff.

During their time in the ice cream shop, Riley couldn't help but think about the exchange between two of the most important people in her life. Was something going on that she didn't know about? Was SHE right this whole time?

"I'm sorry if Maya is mad at you." He says and she gives him a shrug and a half smile.

"It's okay. She doesn't like to share sometimes."

"Only child problem." He jokes and she gives a real laugh.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

When they get to her building she gives him a tight hug.

"Thank you." She mumbles into his neck until they unfortunately break a part.

"For what?" He had to ask.

"For being you." She answers before she walks inside.

After greeting her family she makes her way to her room and sees her phone laying innocently on her bed.

With shaking hands, she opens her phone to see no less than 37 text messages, 32 of them being from HER.

(You're so stupid looking. Wear make up to cover that ugly face)

(Heard you left your phone at home. Shame but I know you'll be thinking of me. I'll make sure of that)

(You know why I hate you? Because you exist, you exist and your weird, and you get in my way, so stop being weird and stop being happy)

(No one should be as happy as you. Get the hell out of Riley Town and face the real world before I put my foot where the sun doesn't shine)

(Flirting with Zay AND Farkle in front of the whole school?! Wow you must give it to them good)

(Maya and Lucas are totally going to be a thing. She is so much hotter than you. Well anyone is hotter than you but I heard they made hottest couple in the yearbook)

(LMAO OMG EVEN YOU CAN SEE THE LOOKS THEY GIVE EACH OTHER! They were totally flirting)

(You're probably home now so you know this; if you leave your phone at home again I will not only show that video I took Friday to the whole school but I will hurt you so bad you'll have to wear a body suit to cover the bruises.)

(Goodnight bitch)

By the time she read the last message she was cradled in her bed crying silently.

XOXOX

(Day 11)

It was Friday again and she already knew today she would not be doing her Riley Awards like she did every week. It's not like she had any reason to reward herself anyway.

She was a coward.

She was ugly.

She was stupid.

She was fat.

She was a tease.

She had no friends, no family, no hope.

She was nothing.

She skipped breakfast that morning and was outside already when Maya got to her building.

"What's going on Riles?" Maya asked and Riley just shrugs.

"Nothing." She replies as she starts walking towards the subway.

"I didn't even get breakfast." Maya grumbles before following her.

"Sorry Peaches." Riley says distractedly patting her pocket to make sure her phone was there. She couldn't forget it again.

"Oh I get it! You wanted to gush about Huckleberry without your parents freaking out." Maya smirks at her and Riley can't help but smile.

The best feeling was being wrapped up in Lucas' arms like she was last night.

"You caught me." She smiles and starts talking about last night.

"Maya is there something going on?" Riley stops in front of the subway entrance and looks at her friend seriously.

"What? What would be going on?" She asks looking around nervously.

"Anything you want to tell me? About Lucas?" Riley presses and she can see Maya look at her with slight fear.

"No sweetie, nothing is going on." Maya says looking right into her eyes.

She was lying. She knew Maya better than anyone.

She guesses it's only fair; she's been lying to Maya as well.

XOXOX

History class she got two messages.

*Bing*

(I know you missed me yesterday you little loser so don't worry I'll make sure to pay close attention to you since no one else does)

*Bing*

(Your own flesh and blood would rather choose Maya over you. Hell I heard your own godfather wants nothing to do with you)

She tried to keep a happy face on like the one she had yesterday but even her friends could see something was up with her today. They all asked her what was wrong but she just said she couldn't sleep last night. Maya made another comment about Riley Town and of course Lucas but Riley paid her no mind. She was getting sick of Maya making fun of her.

During Art she not only had to listen to Miss Kossal tell her she was the only one with no talent in the class as she handed back her abstract painting but the teacher thought it would be a good idea to switch everyone's seat.

And of course she gets seated with HER. While Lucas and Maya were seated together, looking cozier than she's ever looked with the Texan.

The whole class SHE would mutter insults at her, subtly elbowing her so she would have to redraw the still life in front of her multiple times.

She was in hell.

Gym wasn't too bad except the message at first bell.

(So glad I don't have gym with you. You already smell like trash I can imagine what you smell when you sweat)

When the day was over she wanted nothing more than to grab Maya and run home but of course...her phone goes off.

*Bing*

(I'm waiting for this weeks award show! You better not keep me waiting)

The threat was clear. SHE was going to make her go through this whether she wanted to or not.

She goes to the hallway while Maya was at her Art meeting and sees HER standing there, phone out ready to record her humiliation.

"Well?! I'm waiting! I've been looking forward to the award all week." SHE mocks her with a smirk.

"I don't have a reason to award myself this week." She tells her.

"And why is that?" SHE asked because she clearly wanted Riley to tell her all she's learned.

"Because you're right. I'm nothing. I'm fat, stupid, ugly, talent-less, and worthless. I flirt with my guy friends when they're clearly not interested while the guy I really want wants my best friend. The same best friend who makes fun of me." She tells HER in a monotone yet believing everything that was coming out of her mouth.

"Everyone likes Maya more than me, my classmates, my godfather, my own parents. I don't deserve an award." She finishes her little speech and sees her finally lower the phone before she starts to clap.

"Bravo Smiley, I thought it would take a lot longer to show you the real world. Riley Town should be good and dead." She smirks as she walks closer to her so their faces are inches apart.

"And what do you have to say to me?" SHE asks Riley in a fake sugary sweet tone.

"Thank you for helping me." Riley says softly trying to give her a little smile.

SMACK

Riley looks at her in shock as she cradles her sore cheek in her hand.

"Don't ever smile at me again. Have a nice weekend I'll be sure to write." SHE threatens her before she pushes past her to the school's exit.

Riley watches her go, her body frozen in place; numb.

This was only going to get worse. She couldn't keep this pretense up. She had to believe her friends really did care about her and that her bully was wrong. She was going to make them see that something bad was going on because she just couldn't handle this anymore.

She wasn't strong enough.

THE END!

(The end is obviously the episode Girl Meets Riley Town. I had to make this end with Riley deciding to tell her friends about her being bullied without actually telling them because it bugs me that Riley says it was going on for a couple weeks and they all had NO FLIPPING IDEA. I may do a one shot sequence of each character talking to her about her being bullied but I don't know. Anyway I hope you enjoyed)


End file.
